A compound represented by formula (2) (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as Compound (2)):
wherein R1 represents a methyl group, a cyclopropyl group, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, an ethyl group, or a methoxy group, and R2 represents an alkyl group having one to six carbon atoms, is useful as an intermediate compound for agrochemicals (see Patent Document 1), and Reference Production Example 18 of the Patent document 1 describes that a mixture of 3-methyl-2-methoxymethylaniline, triphosgene, saturated aqueous sodium bicarbonate solution, and ethyl acetate was stirred under ice-cooling to produce 3-methyl-2-methoxymethyl-1-isocyanate benzene.